


To live

by norcubes



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcubes/pseuds/norcubes
Summary: Content Warning: Death, Bullying, ViolenceAn average sized boy was squatting on his bed, his head tilts to the side, his eyes wide. “I'm gonna faint!” The moment the boy says those words, Junkyu faints instead.Ghost! Mashiho x Alive! Junkyu
Relationships: Kim Junkyu & Takata Mashiho, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

It was already 4 in the afternoon and the boys are still practicing their dance. Haruto huffs and puffs, slowly catching his breath before collapsing on the floor. “I can’t do this anymore.” He whines. Another friend rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Weak.”   
  
Jaehyuk laughs. “Shut up Jeongwoo, as if you didn’t finish off Haruto’s water bottle. Not a single drop left for him.” Haruto hears what Jaehyuk was saying and immediately slapped Jeongwoo’s arm as if it was the most natural thing to do.    
  
“So that’s why there was nothing left!”   
  


“I didn’t know it was yours dude!”   
  


“Try harder! You only drink from my water bottle!”   
  
Jeongwoo lets out a sheepish smile and coos the older one. After a 10 minute argument, they finally see their older friend who was sitting in the corner of the room, his eyes droopy, his cheekbones more clear, it was like soul was sucked out.   
  


“Junkyu what’s wrong?” They ask while Junkyu just stares at them, mouth wide open, eyes bloodshot red. “Holy shit I’m so concerned about you.” Hyunsuk goes near Junkyu and checks his temperature and the sort. The latter just pats Hyunsuk’s shoulder. “I’m fine, I just saw a ghost in my apartment.”   
  
Jihoon snorts. “There he goes again.” Junkyu whines and jumps up and down in frustration. “I really did see one!” The other 9 laughed at him. Hyunsuk couldn’t bear hearing about Junkyu’s situation and decided to dismiss everyone. 

“Dude I’m so scared to go home.”

“Pussy. Just go.”

Junkyu continues to whine in front of Jihoon whose ears are already starting to ring because of, well, Junkyu. “But I’m really sure there was a ghost!” He insists.    
  
Jihoon rolls his eyes and pats the younger’s back. “Maybe you’re just tired from practice alright? Now go.” He smiles mockingly while the other pouts. Junkyu goes inside his apartment, his back slouches.

“P-please spare me.” He continuously chants while sneaking into his room. He pauses in front of the entrance, waiting for the most awaited jumpscare of the century. After a few minutes, there was nothing. He sighs in reliefs and sits on his bed.

  
  


He nervously laughs and pats himself. “Yeah there’s no way. I’m just sleep deprived.” He continues to comfort himself by patting but as soon as the 8th pat comes, he suddenly feels that there was something wrong. “I’m patting myself using my left hand.. My right hand is holding my phone so why is there another hand?”

Junkyu’s lips quiver as he looks to his left. An average sized boy was squatting on his bed, his head tilts to the side, his eyes wide. “I'm gonna faint!” The moment the boy says those words, Junkyu faints instead.

2 hours later, Junkyu wakes up. “Okay, what was that.” He stares at his ceiling, stifling his laughter but all of those giggles went away once he saw a familiar pale face and big eyes in front of him. “Oh jesus fucking christ I might as well faint again.” Before he closes his eyes, the boy cupped his face.

The boy moves Junkyu’s head left and right, inspecting him. “You’re a new face.” Junkyu sits up straight and hugs himself as protection. “Yeah? And who are you?” Junkyu slowly backs away from the boy but the latter keeps coming closer.   
  
“I’m Takata Mashiho.” Mashiho smiles at Junkyu and continues to stare at him in curiosity. “Great, why is it always Japanese ghosts?” Mashiho laughs in the tiniest way,  _ you’re too adorable don’t laugh!  _ Junkyu thinks.

Junkyu shakes his head and takes a deep breath. “First of all, I don’t believe in ghosts. Maybe I do. But why are you in my apartment? Can you get out before I chase you off with my big ass lamp?” He forces an eye smile and gently gestures Mashiho out of his door.   
  
“Bro I’m a ghost I can go through walls if you didn’t know.” Mashiho says, demonstrating a bit. Junkyu sighs and brushes it off. “Whatever, I think I just lack sleep. I’m a good person so I’ll give you shelter for awhile.” Junkyu offers and Mashiho lets out a small smile.

“Yeah I won’t be here for long.”    
  
The next morning, Junkyu hears some clattering in the kitchen. _ No way, is that ghost actually preparing breakfast?  _ He rubs his eyes and slowly gets up from his bed. “Mashiho, what are you doing? You’re not setting my apartment of fire, are you?” He sees Mashiho struggling with the utensils because it goes through him.

Seeing Mashiho getting all sad and frustrated made Junkyu frown.  _ Well it can’t be helped because he’s a ghost or a trickster or whatever, I feel sorry though.  _ “Hey.” Mashiho smiles at Junkyu and sits on the table. “Stop with your magic tricks and eat breakfast or whatever.” Junkyu sighs and pushes a plate towards Mashiho. 

“Eat breakfast? No thanks, I’ll be wandering around earth, maybe. Or bother you today.” Junkyu snorts and prepares for his breakfast.    
“You really want to follow me?” Junkyu asks, arms crossed. Mashiho beams and lets out his small pinky. “I swear I won’t be that annoying.” Junkyu stifles a laugh.  _ Damn you’re a ghost but you’re kinda adorable.  _

While Junkyu attends class, Mashiho just roams around the campus. “This environment is totally different from  _ there. _ I’m glad he found a better place.” He mutters and stares into the sky.  _ I think I only have a few weeks. _

A few hours later, Junkyu went to the dance studio again to practice with his friends. Mashiho tags along, excited to see Junkyu’s friends. The 11 of them were gathered in 1 room, full of laughter and smiles. Mashiho couldn’t help but laugh at the scene. _ I always wanted something like this.  _

“Everyone! I brought a guest with me today!” Junkyu excitedly says while pointing at Mashiho’s direction. However, the other 10 couldn’t see anything, only an empty spot. Doyoung cocks his head to the side and frowns. “There’s nothing?”

Junkyu turns to his right and sees Mashiho shaking his head at him. “They can’t see me.” He mouthed. Junkyu frowns, _ he’s really a ghost.  _ “Nevermind.” Junkyu says.   
  
He goes near Mashiho and stares at him apologetically. Mashikyo shows a big smile and shakes his head. “It’s fine, it’s just like that. I’ll just watch you guys dance and join a little?” He suggests.

Junkyu agrees and grabs Mashiho with him. They spent the whole afternoon dancing, although for others it looked like Junkyu was a little bit sick in the head, Junkyu saw Mashiho, he was not alone.    
  
“I think Junkyu still lacks sleep?” Yoshi fearfully asks, grabbing Asahi’s hoodie and hiding behind the statue like man. Asahi snorts. “He’ll be fine.” Junkyu continued laughing because of Mashiho, not minding the remarks behind them.    
  


Jihoon walks to Junkyu, concern plastered all over his face. “Hey, what’s up?” He asks while Junkyu stifles his laughter. “I’m just talking with Mashiho, I know you can’t see him but he’s here.” Junkyu points at Mashiho.   
  
Mashiho, invisible, laughs and waves his hand at Jihoon. “I might really faint!” He tried poking Jihoon and smiles when he sees Jihoon’s face contorting. Jihoon shivers. “Oh he really is here.” He turns to the other kids in bewilderment.    
  
“He poked me.” Junghwan steps out excitedly. “Hey Mashiho poke me too!” Mashiho laughs and pokes the young one. Junghwan giggles and tells the other members to ask Mashiho to poke them.   
  


Who knows when this wholesome poking session ended?   
  
Atleast they knew, Mashiho was there.    
  
Junkyu and Mashiho went home with big smiles on their faces. “Seems like they know you’re there.” Junkyu says. Mashiho nods, “I’m happy.” 

Mashiho just looks at Junkyu eating. “Do you want to join us again?” He asks.  _ I would love to be with you and the others every day.  _ Mashiho nods. “Of course, they’re fun people.” He says while floating around Junkyu’s apartment.

  
“I’m gonna faint!” 

Junkyu shakes his head and continues eating.

They continue spending time together with the boys, dance sessions, eating sessions, movie marathons, whatever is there to do. Mashiho felt like he belonged with them, he felt happiness with them, with _ him.  _ Although they could not see Mashiho, they knew he was there.   
  
_ So this is what friends are like huh? _

“Hey Mashi! Let’s get some food! Yeah?” Yedam calls out to Mashiho, Yedam could not hear Mashiho so the little ghost pokes him instead as a way of agreement. Yedam laughs. “Alright.”

Similar things happen everyday, for example when they went to the arcade. Doyoung tried grabbing Mashiho and communicated with him through pokes and gestures. Mashiho even tried helping them with basketball. The 12 of them had fun, yes the 12 of them.    
  
They thought of Mashiho as one of them, through pokes and physical contact, it wasn’t that hard to communicate. Junkyu feels happy looking at Mashiho smiling with the other 10. His heart grows warmer day by day. 

“Hyunsuk, he’s not scary I swear.” Of course there were some that couldn’t warm up to Mashiho like Hyunsuk. He’s been through something that he just couldn’t muster up all of his courage and go near whatever he finds creepy. He can’t fathom the idea of befriending a ghost.

He shivers while slowly walking towards Junkyu’s direction which Mashiho was also in. Junkyu pats Mashiho’s head, signalling him to approach Hyunsuk. Mashiho slowly holds Hyunsuk’s shoulders, the older closes his eyes and holds in his breath.   
  
He felt more warmth rather than fear. Hyunsuk slowly opens his eyes. His shoulders and arms were squeezed, Mashiho hugged him. Hyunsuk lets out a chuckle and pats the ghost’s back. “Hey bro. Wanna dance?” Mashiho pokes his arm in response. 

“Oh I think I’m gonna faint.” Mashiho catches his breath and trots around the streets, it was 9 pm and the both of them decided to get some ice cream.   
  
“You’re a ghost, you don’t need oxygen and you can’t faint.” Mashiho glares at him and pouts.  _ Alright that’s enough you’re adorable.  _ “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” Junkyu hugs Mashiho’s shoulders, he could feel the ghost snuggle closer. Junkyu’s heart beats faster.   
  
“I know, it’s alright.” Mashiho says.    
  
After buying some ice cream for themselves, they sit on a small bench in the park. Admiring the night sky, listening to the small insects cries, enjoying each other’s company. “Hey Mashi, I’m wondering..” Mashiho hums in response.

“Why can you touch me? Us? And not other objects like utensils?” Junkyu asks. Mashiho pauses for awhile before smiling. “The gods.. of the underworld actually allowed me to stay on earth, as a ghost and not a human, obviously we can’t touch anything. But they allowed me to touch people I feel connected to.” He explained, putting his palm in front of him. 

“Besides, they can’t feel a finger, just a cold breeze passing by.” Junkyu nodded and didn’t bother to probe. But to be honest, there were more that he was curious about, he’s Kim Junkyu after all. Everything that seems to be insane to others, he will take interest on. 

“Okay but why can I see you and not them? Why can I feel you? Why did they allow you to stay? Why do we feel connected to you?” Junkyu was rambling and Mashiho laughed as usual. He enjoyed this side of Junkyu, he was a curious boy, which led him to meet Mashiho years ago. 

“It’s for you to discover but, you’re a special case Kyu, that’s the only thing you need to know.” Mashiho says but Junkyu just whined in response. “You’re leaving me more curious!” 

-

“Mashi, morning.” Junkyu mutters while stretching. Mashiho giggles at the sight of Junkyu who has just woken up. His hair was all over the place and his face was a little bit puffy. Nevertheless, he still looked good in his eyes.

Junkyu slowly blinks, looking for Mashiho. He spots the small Japanese ghost beside his window also looking at him. Junkyu breaks into a smile and starts walking towards him, nevermind that he was close to stumbling. 

He cups Mashiho’s face and pecks his soft lips. 

Mashiho closes his eyes and snuggles against Junkyu’s soft palm. “Where should we go today?” Junkyu asks. Ever since Mashiho appeared in his apartment, Junkyu’s life was never the same as before. Now that he has a lover with him. He’s a ghost but who cares.

On weekends, they would spend the entire day inside the apartment cuddling and whatsoever. Junkyu would play games on his phone and Mashiho would always be there to cheer him on. Or Mashiho would teach Junkyu how to dance.

He doesn’t know how this idiot got into the dance club when he can’t dance for shit. “Oh, so like this?” Junkyu tries to do the move Mashiho just teached him. He made a little mistake which made Mashiho grimace. 

“No,” Mashiho goes behind Junkyu and holds his arms to help him do the move. Junkyu, being the mischievous person that he is, twists his hands to grab Mashiho’s arms instead and circled it around him. “Now you’re hugging me.” Mashiho lets out a small laugh.

“Okay whatever.”

On school days, Mashiho would wake Junkyu up with small kisses on his face. He couldn’t hold kitchen stuff so he would feel a little bit disappointed that he couldn’t cook lunch for Junkyu. Junkyu would tell him that it’s okay and Mashiho still won’t buy it.

“But I really want to do something for you.” Mashiho says, hugging Junkyu’s arm. Junkyu sighs and rubs his tiny head. “Well, all I ask for is for you to stay with me.” Mashiho’s smile fell, he can’t. He can’t stay for too long, in the end, he really can’t do anything for Junkyu.

Mashiho stills hums in response, hiding the sadness inside. Junkyu pulls Mashiho into a tight hug. “Thank you, Mashi.” Mashiho giggles, but his eyes were starting to bleed. “Alright Kyu enough! I’m about to faint!”    
  


-

Junkyu was already fast asleep while Mashiho continued to float around his apartment. What was the use of sleeping? Mashiho is a ghost and it would be useless. 

Instead, he decided that he has to do _ this  _ now or both of them will get hurt if they get too attached. He has to leave, right now. He stares at the beautiful face in front of him, hoping he could see this for the rest of his life. But he can’t, he has to leave.

“Hey, I bet you’re really curious about a lot of things right now.” Mashiho says, slowly reaching towards Junkyu’s hair wanting to play with it. “I hope you’re a heavy sleeper because I’m about to tell you a lot of secrets.” He says.

“You know, Kyu. Because of your curiosity, you found me.” 

_ It was another normal day for Junkyu, he woke up, went to school, and was with friends. Or maybe not the normal because he saw an interesting looking animal he wanted to chase. “Hey! Wait up!” He yells. _

_ The animal hid near the school’s shed house. He was about to approach it when he suddenly heard noises at the back of the shed house. “You’re annoying! I want you gone!” Someone yelled, accompanied by the sound of kicking and grunts.  _

_ “Please stop!” Another person pleads, his voice was a bit high pitched. His breathing was ragged and Junkyu heard him start sobbing. The group of students continued to kick the person on the ground. “I’m about to faint please!”  _

_ “Junkyu!” He hears one of his friends call him. Junkyu immediately shushed Hyunsuk and told him to carefully approach. “There’s someone getting bullied, let’s scare the other kids away.” The 10 of them agreed and slowly walked towards the shed. _

_ “Kids should not bully other kids! Go back to your classrooms or touch grass losers!” Jihoon yells at the group of students. They shivered and ran away from the 11 tall and mean looking boys.  _

_ Junkyu spots the person that was bullied. He was small, had milky white skin but now it was covered with dirt and bruises. Junkyu removes the dirt on his face and carefully brushes his finger against the bruise. Mashiho flinches and curls into a ball.  _

_ “I’m not a bad guy! Trust me, I’ll take you to the clinic.”  _

_ Mashiho’s teary eyes met Junkyu’s bright eyes. At that moment, Mashiho knew how to love. Something he has never felt before.  _

Mashiho scoffed after recalling all of those. “You saved me, Junkyu. The other 10 too. That’s why we feel connected.” He says, brushing the strands of hair covering Junkyu’s eyes. 

_ A small boy would appear in front of the ninth grade’s classroom from time to time. Mashiho continued to admire Junkyu from afar, giving him a few snacks on top of his locker. Or look for him near the shed.  _

_ He would always see Junkyu doing the things he loved, it comforted him knowing that Junkyu is free to do everything he wanted to do. It was something Mashiho didn’t have. Due to his illness, he couldn’t move freely. _

_ Sometimes he would get small attacks during class, some of the kids had enough of it and would drag Mashiho to the shed to hopefully end Mashiho. He was a burden to his family, to his classmates, probably to everyone. _

_ It was the first time that someone approached him with such a bright expression on his face. It made him want to live, he wanted to live some more. _

“Unfortunately, the bullying never stopped and I died during an attack. I begged the other kids to stop while saying ‘I’m going to faint’ or ‘I’m about to faint’. That’s why I keep on saying it until now, I brought it with me. I can never escape from it.” 

Mashiho plants a kiss on Junkyu’s forehead.

“The gods told me that I could only allow one person to see me, touch me, sense me. I chose you. I’ve loved you since that day in 2016. I wanted to repay you for everything you’ve done for me, Kyu.” Tears started to fall from Mashiho’s eyes. 

“In the end, you were still the one who took care of me. I did nothing. Now, I have to leave you behind. My time is up, Kyu.” 

“Thank you for giving me the best months, for giving me another chance to live like a person I’ve always wanted to be. I love you.”

Mashiho grips Junkyu’s hand tightly, kissing his lips one last time before disappearing into thin air. 

Unbeknownst to Mashiho, Junkyu was awake all the time. Junkyu opened his eyes and all the pent up sadness, released. The tears flowed and flowed as he bit on his blanket to suppress his screams. 

“Mashiho, you’re wrong. You gave me so much happiness.”

Junkyu continued to sob in his sleep, muttering Mashiho’s name from time to time. 

“I’m sorry for not protecting you, Mashiho. Come back. Please.” 

-

The next morning, Junkyu woke up but he couldn’t open his eyes. He sat up and groaned, placing a palm on his forehead. His head was throbbing for some reason. “I didn’t drink last night though? Why am I in this situation?” He mutters.

He frowns all of the sudden. “Why does it seem like I’m missing something?” 

On the way to school, Junkyu met Jihoon, Jeongwoo and Jaehyuk. He asked them if they felt like there was something wrong. After a few minutes of thinking hard, the three agreed. It really did seem like they forgot something. 

They brushed it away and continued with their daily activities. 

Junkyu went back to his apartment with his mind filled with questions. He just realized he didn’t even bother eating breakfast today. He walks to his fridge and spots a small sticky note. 

_ “You have to eat breakfast everyday! Now you must write my message in my stead.” Mashiho whines and pouts at Junkyu who was just smiling at him.  _

_ “Okay my baby.” He pinches Mashiho’s cheek and starts to write down Mashiho’s reminders.  _

_ “Must eat breakfast everyday or else…..” Mashiho watches Junkyu diligently writing the reminders he set for him. In case he has already left, Junkyu won’t forget his reminders and him. Even if it’s just through a sticky note. _

_ “....From Takata Mashiho.” Junkyu finishes writing and smiles at Mashiho. _

_ He grabs Mashiho’s wrist and inspects it. “I want to write something on it.” Mashiho gives him an approval and Junkyu starts to write the japanese character for love. “This is our couple's tattoo. I’ll write one on my wrist too.” Mashiho snorts at his lover, looking so excited. _

_ And so Junkyu did. Now they both have the japanese character for love on their wrists that could help them remember each other. _

Junkyu drops to the ground, his tears falling again. His heart hurts so much but the person he wants to easen it is nowhere to be found. 

-

Junkyu places the flowers in front of Mashiho’s tomb.

“Mashi, I just graduated from college today. Are you proud of me?”

He brushes the dust off the tomb and forces a small smile. “I miss you everyday, I hope you’re doing well wherever you are.” His breathing hitched and he tried to suppress the tears that were about to fall.

“Wait for me, okay?”

Mashiho who was sitting on top of his tomb nodded. “As long as you promise me you won’t do anything stupid, I will.” He stares at Junkyu who was also staring at his tomb. 

“I’ll find you no matter what.”

  
  



	2. epilogue

“I’m Takata Mashiho, I hope to get along with everyone.”

Junkyu stops from solving a math problem to look at the new transferee. His name was really familiar to Junkyu. It’s like he has heard this name before, he has spoken that name before, he has written that name before. That name. 

The transferee sits on the desk beside his and opens his text books, not minding Junkyu who was staring at him. Junkyu was frozen on his spot. He didn’t know how to react, his mind was fuzzy. 

Mashiho finally looks at Junkyu and he finds himself crying in front of a stranger. Was it really a stranger, though? Junkyu gets all flustered and takes a pack of face tissues inside his bag, giving it to Mashiho. 

“Did I perhaps startle you? I’m so sorry.” Junkyu quietly says and stuffs the tissues on Mashiho’s hand. As he places it on his hands, he spots a small japanese character of love on the left side of the boy’s wrist. 

He looks at his wrist and the handwriting is the same as Mashiho’s. 

  
“Mashi…” Junkyu trembles and grabs Mashiho’s hand. Junkyu feels hot tears falling on his hand, he looks up to see Mashiho crying harder. The both of them bite their lips to stop themselves, choking on their silent sobs.    
  
“You really found me, huh?” Mashiho says as Junkyu nods. “I said I  _ will _ . No matter what, baby.” Junkyu caresses Mashiho’s head and kisses the back of his hand. “I hope in this life, you’ll stay.” Mashiho immediately nods and promises that this time, he will definitely be there for Junkyu.

All Mashiho wanted was to live in his past life.

And maybe that life wasn’t the best for him.

So he was given another life to live, and he knows why he wants to.

To live, for himself. To live, to be with Kim Junkyu until death. 


End file.
